Adios Para Siempre TxE
by sonylee
Summary: El abandono había sido la historia de su vida, de él solo tenía las sobras de su tiempo ese fue un falso motivo pero sabía que la amaba por eso un día decidió marcharse para no hacerlo sufrir, dijo adiós...ONESHOT


Hola a todos, este es mi nuevo fic, es un oneshot de una de mis parejas no oficiales favoritas de Sakura Card Captor: Tomoyo y Eriol, espero que les guste ya que esta hecho con mucho cariño y la verdad con mucho sentimiento…

ACLARACIONES: los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad del grupo artístico Clamp y mi intención con esta historia definitivamente no es de lucro, mi única intención es la de entretener o conmover, como prefieran llamarlo…y como esto es un sin fin de cosas prestadas la canción "Te Vi Venir" utilizada en este ONESHOT es de la propiedad del gran dúo Sin bandera (mis respetos para ellos)…

El abandono había sido la historia de su vida, de él solo tenía las sobras de su tiempo (ese fue un falso motivo) pero sabía que la amaba por eso un día decidió marcharse para no hacerlo sufrir, dijo adiós pero nunca le aclaró a Eriol Hiragisawa que ese adiós era para siempre, ella nunca más volvería….

"**ADIOS PARA SIEMPRE"**

**(Escrito por Sonylee)**

No podía creerlo, simplemente…no podía.

Después de tanta felicidad que en realidad no fue mucha, después de tantas alegrías que en su momento fueron placenteras y de pequeñas e innecesarias lagrimas, te vas…

Sé bien que tenerte era en realidad como no tenerte, siempre estuviste a mi lado y totalmente ausente pero siempre fui ciego, me quise cegar…por eso, si no me querías debiste decirlo a tiempo para no acostumbrarme a ti, a tu sonrisa tan usual y a la dulzura de tu mirada, a la maravillosa sensación de que seas tú y de que yo esté a tu lado…

_**Aún ni siquiera te tengo  
y ya tengo miedo de perder tu amor  
Que rápido se me ha clavado, aquí dentro todo este dolor  
**_

¿podríamos hablar?-preguntó seriamente un joven alto y fornido, de pelo azul oscuro y ojos claros…Había entrado a su habitación sin pedir permiso pero ella ni siquiera se inmutó, seguía en la preparación de sus maletas…Luego de unos minutos se volvió hacia él, sus ojos amatistas se posaron con dulzura sobre el joven

por supuesto…-respondió sonriendo levemente…su figura era frágil, delgada y algo mas baja que el joven…su pelo negro llegaba a la cintura…-¿de que quieres hablarme?

¿aun lo preguntas?-atinó a responderle con otra pregunta algo contrariado-Tomoyo quiero que te quedes…-dijo con decisión-...no quiero perderte

_**Es poco lo que te conozco  
y ya pongo todo el juego a tu favor  
No tengo miedo de apostarte, perderte sí me da pavor **_

Eriol ya hemos hablado de esto-le dijo dejando atrás el tono dulce para tornarse a uno más frío-¿no entiendes? Esta no es mi vida, esto no es lo que quiero ser

¿y que quieres ser? Te quieres marchar dejándolo todo ¿para que?-comenzó desesperado a formular preguntas que consideraba sin respuestas o con respuestas pero ilógicas

¿todo¿De que hablas?-le preguntó sorprendida-los dos sabemos que no tenemos nada, estamos casados ¡rayos y somos como dos extraños¡Ni siquiera me conoces y yo no sé nada más de ti que lo que he podido imaginar¿Qué crees ahora¿Qué esto es vida¿Esto es el "todo" de lo que me hablas?

para mi es algo-le dijo bajando la vista. Ella tenía razón pero no quería aceptarlo-hemos tenido muchos momentos felices a pesar de los malos ratos y si, si te conozco…y por eso te amo, por lo que conozco de ti…no me importa lo que no conozco

me sorprendes, de verdad me sorprendes-dijo con frialdad

**_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
No me queda más que hacer, que hacerte una poesía. _**

si de verdad me amaras-continuó ella acercando a él lentamente hasta que dar frente a frente-te importaría un poquito más ¿no crees?-el no dijo nada y ella continuó-¿será esta la historia de mi vida? todo el tiempo estar sola por tanta ambición…

quería dártelo todo, que tuvieras lo mejor-dijo enojado, no podía juzgar su interés de hacerla feliz por ambición, no podía-que tuvieras una gran casa, un auto…todo a lo que estabas acostumbrada, para que no sintieras que tu vida cambió por que te casaste conmigo

y vaya que lo lograste-dijo sarcástica-mi vida no cambió, seguí siendo la misma Tomoyo que lo tuvo todo y nunca tuvo nada, por que ¿de que me sirve tener esta gran casa vacía¿De que Eriol?-le dijo comenzando a llorar, le dolían aquellas palabras pero eran las verdades que nunca había dicho-lo único que quería de ti era tu amor, tu compañía

puedo cambiar pero no te vayas

cambia por ti...yo ya no quiero nada

no, no digas eso-dijo acercándola a él, la miraba suplicante-te amo Tomoyo, digas lo que digas te amo-dijo comenzando a darle besos vehementes en el rostro con los ojos cerrados, acariciaba su pelo y su espalda, besaba su cuello-te amo a pesar de todo…-dijo comenzando a besarla apasionadamente, beso al que ella correspondió de igual forma

**_Porque te vi. venir y no dudé,  
te vi llegar y te abracé y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié,  
Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras _**

Sus besos se sentían como cristales rotos, de verdad dolían…Sabia que él había dado todo lo que pudo y que muchas veces le brindó aquel amor que tanto deseaba, pero un mal día ella despertó ausente…ya no quería estar a su lado…En algún punto del camino se separaron y ella decidió alejarse…Eso le dijo a él

Eriol…-dijo separándose de él, aun la miraba suplicante como esperando que le dijera que en verdad no se iba, que todo fue un mal sueño, que no la perdería-mi avión sale dentro de una hora, estoy atrasada

Tomoyo, debes saber que de verdad te amo y quizás para ti no fue suficiente pero te di todo lo que pude dar-le dijo lentamente, la miraba fijamente-se que pude darte mas pero estoy seguro, de que nadie, te amará como yo…para mi sin ti la vida no es vida

no digas eso

**_Ahora esperaré algunos días para ver si lo que te di fue suficiente  
No sabes que terror se siente  
Tu espera cada madrugada.  
Si tu ya no quisieras volver se perdería el sentido del amor por siempre  
_**  
**_No entendería ya a este mundo me alejaría de la gente. _**

no digas eso, se que tu vida seguirá sin mi…algo que siempre admiré de ti es tu fortaleza, algo que yo nunca tuve ni tendré

quizás te haré cambiar de opinión…-le dijo sonriendo amargamente

no, sé que no lo harás-le dijo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó, al estar frente a él, bajó la vista, al parecer lloraría…Tomó su maleta, estaba dispuesta a marcharse pero el tomó una de sus manos, deteniéndola

**_No me queda más refugio que la fantasía  
No me queda más que hacer, que hacerte una poesía.  
_**

ante de irte quiero que sepas que…te esperaré y cuando vuelvas a mi no seré el mismo tonto que te hizo sufrir tanto…-en ese momento soltó su mano con suavidad y ella se marchó sin decirle nada más, aunque el juró haber escuchado un vago y triste susurro que decía…Te amo…

_**Porque te vi venir y no dudé,  
te vi llegar y te abracé y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras  
Y luego te besé y me arriesgué con la verdad, te acaricié,  
Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tú pasaras  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras **_

_**Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras  
Mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras**_

_**algún día lo entenderás Eriol…Te amaré siempre, perdóname…**_

_**FIN**_

**Hola de nuevo** así terminó el shot, espero que les haya gustado, a mi en lo personal me gustó mucho…se estarán preguntando por que el fic termina en incógnita…bien, yo pensé que sería bueno dejar que ustedes se imaginen el verdadero motivo de la despedida de Tomoyo y como terminó todo, me pueden dar las ideas en sus REVIEWS que me interesa mucho saber su opinión, acepto de todo: tomatazos, criticas constructivas, ajíes, ajos, cebollas y por supuesto felicitaciones…

Gracias por leer mi oneshot...

_**Los quiero**_

_**Besos a todos…y recuerden**_

_**"las palabras vuelan, lo escrito permanece"**_


End file.
